Innocent Oblivion
by dokurod
Summary: Zalgo has been at war with Slenderman for centuries.A shaky alliance has formed. There is one condition of the truce that Zalgo has had problems with meeting however. Slenderman and the creepypastas don't exactly help the situation. Why would they? They gave him 5 years to complete this task, knowing fully well he would never be able to accomplish it. Are they wrong?


Oooookay. So im not sure how this is gonna work out. I'm going to attempt a Hades and Persephone thing with Zalgo. It might work, seems how he is in some scenerios considered to be the ruler of the underworld. So I'll play it like this and you guys will need to review to tell me if you like it or not…. REVIEW or MESSAGE me if you want me to do this story... I'm interested myself, but fan input is always welcome.

Chapter One,

Innocent Oblivion

Zalgo paced his emptied throne room, with only a single attendant by his side. His most trusted, no one else. The air and the room was rigid, covered in uneasiness from the attendant that stood by Zalgo's throne. He growled and snarled.

"I just can't do this, it is impossible!" Zalgo roared.

The attendant at his side flinched, then hastened to steady himself to not give it away. Too late, the Dark one's ire turned to his attendant. With a snarl, Zalgo was face to face with his attendant.

"Anything to say, worm?" He was referring to his attendant's unease, and that of another matter.

Zalgo had been at war with Slender for generations now, and they had finally come to make a truce.

"N-No my Lord." The attendant stammered.

Zalgo retreated his face back with an annoyed growl. "Tell the truth."

The attendant nervously cleared his throat before replying "Will the truth get me executed?"

Zalgo smiled wickedly and had resumed his pacing as he replied, "It may."

His attendant flinched but spoke. "He did say you had a lot of time to take care of this, five years to be exact."

Zalgo roared in outrage. "YOU FOOL! He only gave me five years to complete this task because they do not believe I can complete it."

The attendant's silhouette stepped forth from the shadows of Zalgo's throne. Zalgo's seven mouths responded by gritting their teeth, mirroring his emotions.

"Even Slender has had a better love life than myself!" Zalgo snapped.

His attendant stepped forth. Shadowlurker stood there a moment before replying, "Then do what they deem is impossible. Then you can rub it in their faces."

Shadowlurker looked like a young man just barely in his twenties. He had a color of hair that could be seen as black, but in truth it was like a dark gray, navy blue. His blue eyes where that of like fire, flickering with life. Zalgo snarled again, his head downwards slightly as he paced, his horns tilted slightly to the floor.

"We have already been through this, it's not just me, its everything! No mortal woman can stand here being a week, let alone the rest of their lives!"

Shadowlurker remained silent, thinking that his Lord did indeed have a point.

They'd been through at least 33 young ladies, and one year had passed. During the passing year, his Lord's mood worsened.

The Rake was going to get fat, eating all of the woman Zalgo had rejected, besides any other mishaps that have happened.

Shadowlurker shuddered at the thought of the Rake, fat. He would have to bleach his brain later.

Shadowlurker snapped out of his thoughts. "We have prepared new candidate for you, my Lord."

Zalgo laughed humorlessly and continued to pace in response to Shadow.

"Er, sort of prepared." Shadowlurker corrected himself.

Zalgo skidded to a halt, and his 6 mouths hung open slightly in surprise. The Seventh remained closed.

Zalgo had 7 pairs of arms and hands, and they all flopped to his sides. "What do you mean?!" Growled Zalgo.

Shadowlurker said nothing and swiped a hand out before them both, barely holding back a flinch from Zalgo's further outbursts. A large, purple hued orb stood between them and flickered.

A face of a girl appeared before them both.

"Her name is Peramore."

An alarm clock rang loudly in a sunny, bright room. The figure under the blankets shifted and groaned. The bed she laid on creaked and groaned. At last, a forest green eye peeked out.

"Ugh.." The alarm clock continued to ring.

A hand snapped out, grabbed it, and then the crunching and screeching of abused metal could be heard from under the blankets. Bits of metal clinked and clanged to the floor.

The bell thingy that goes on top of the alarm tinged noisily to the floor.

The tinkle of glass from the alarms' clock face fell down to the floor.

Then finally: CLUNK-TINK. The rest of the alarm clock followed in its main form.

–whoosh- a blanket was hurled at the window.

"Bastards… " The young woman growled.

Since she had thrown he blanket, a lengthy mass of brown hair with blonde, uneven tips could be seen. "I hate people…" the girl growled. "And Mondays," she added icily.

Her green eyes landed on a laptop on a bedside table.

It was Monday. Yay.

She didn't have to go anywhere on Mondays, but it irked her that the curtains had been left open. Pale hands grabbed the laptop.

"One thing I don't hate though…" she mumbled as she pulled the laptop under her blanket, with her under it still.

She hated the sunlight. Her friends teased her at times because of this, asking "What are you, a vampire?"

She sneered to herself and replied sarcastically to herself "No I'm not a vampire, I'm fucking Count Chocula from the cereal box."

The girl giggled manically at her joke.

Joking aside, she was human, just talented.

Talented and had a thing with animals.

Talented, and had a thing with staying up all night and writing fanfiction.

Talented, and loved videogames.

Talented, and viewed the world with the eyes of an artist.

All of these, was what she was. She was Peramore. Peramore Vex O'hsailley.

I looked grumpily at the screens, surveying all of my stories. Two reviews each on two of my latest updates. I checked the other even if I hadn't updated them. Maybe Monday wouldn't be so bad. I could make out my black x-box 360 sitting to the side of my bed on a dresser. Games. I glanced down to her laptop screen. Fanfiction. I wiggled my fingers wildly, feeling a buzz of energy and excitement I feel whenever I write. And play my games.

Then a lightbulb flickered in my brain.

I should go out today.

My stomach grumbled and I glared down at it.

And buy food.

Cue the World Eater hunger.

Zalgo sat in his throne, eyeing the woman he had been watching. The only thing he noted that was different about this girl was her attitude, her interests, and watched as she moved away from the laptop she had on her bed, not bothering to turn it off. Perhaps maybe those green eyes of hers as well. They were a deep forest green. He had had a laugh about the abuse of her alarm clock, and could see it laying in mangled pieces at the bedside on the floor.

It surprised him that he had even laughed.

So, this 'candidate…' was a writer no less. He groaned mentally.

I hope she's not one of those ridiculous fangirls, he thought.

He shuddered at the last memory of when he ran into one. Her first words upon waking up in the morning got a chuckle out of him as well. He remembered her saying

'I hate people…'

Zalgo sat in his throne room still, utterly alone.

A single wine glass teetered slightly in his hand as he watched, his other hand under his horned head to support it.

"I hate people too," he said amusedly to himself with a light chuckle.

His eyes remained on the purple orb before him.

He had told Shadowlurker to leave, and warned him that if this girl was not the right one, he would give up entirely and go back to warring with Slenderman.

But now, he felt an unsettling uncertainty towards this mortal. It worried him, and if he sat there and stewed about it, he was convinced it would only threaten to be the end of him further.

The orb followed his watch on the little mortal, who had gone on the city bus and had gotten off at a grocery store.

I walked inside the grocery store, smiling giddily as the automatic doors slid apart for me eagerly.

People came and went, discussing with others, and shopped. I eyed a green cart. I grabbed it, making sure it was one of the long ones with wheels on the bottom. When it confirmed it was, I set it down and strolled off to my first destination.

Dairy. Grabbed the freaking milk and cheese.

Bakery area. Grabbed some bloody bread.

My feet skidded to a stop after making eye contact with the loveliest sight I have ever seen. My most favorite dessert sat itself proud before me.

Cheesecake.

Not one of those other ones that have an overdose of unnecessary chocolate. Just N.Y. style, plain with a strawberry sauce. I reached for it, but was surprised when a gloved dark hand beat me to it. I jumped my hand back in surprise, and didn't even look at the one who took it.

They were not worth my time.

A voice from behind me.

"E-excuse me Miss?"

"It's okay." I said calmly, and continued to walk away.

I won't give them the satisfaction of even one glance. I grinned at the President's Choice Banana ice cream bars siting in the freezer on display. Besides, these where quite good. Now.

Home. Home sweet home, I thought as I moved up to the self-checkouts.

Zalgo sat there, a mask of stone hatred on his face.

She had bumped into the two Idiots Hoodie and Masky.

Hoodie had been the one to approach the cheesecake and grab it knowing fully well she had seen it before he had. He sent his aura and presence there, making sure that only they could feel it. They gulped and turned pale shades, he could feel their eyes bugging out as he glared at them both.

Hoodie called after her. "E-excuse me, Miss?"

But she continued to walk away, not giving them one glance.

"Its fine," she told them in a cold tone that was barely disguised.

And still she strode away, finally finding something else she had liked. He knew what she did. Instead of acknowledging them, she had decided they were beneath socializing with or even glancing at. He grinned. Perhaps he would introduce himself to this little mortal. Just then, static cut through the purple orb's vision.

It could be seen as anything, but no, Zalgo knew better than to dismiss it.

Zalgo snarled in outrage and smashed his wine glass upon a nearby wall, having thrown it.

Slenderman.

He was nearby, watching the mortal who had intercepted his proxies no doubt. It seems he would end up meeting the mortal sooner than he thought.

He would not take any chances with anyone, especially Slenderman himself.

He disappeared in a fit of black crumbling dust as he rose from his throne.

I smiled at all of my efforts in shopping. Besides the ice cream and what I needed, I'd managed to get several other treats.

Then I cursed halfheartedly, because a song had wormed its way into my brain.

I began to sing to myself a little, under my breath so I was barely heard.

When the road became empty of both traffic and people, I sang louder. "Suffocate everything and complicate everything, they steal your fate every day, but you can't believe it!"

I sang with a grin. "Take yourself far away, from nothingness a million miles from emptiness!"

I half sang and hummed the rest to myself until I got to a verse I liked. "And leave it all behind you!"

I grinned cheekily to myself, moving down the sidewalk.

A rustle in the bushed caught my attention, and a voice began to sing more of the song for me. "Remember the days, of the innocent before we came in waves. Remember all the trust, that was blown away in Oblivion…."

The air like voice caught my attention. It was intriguing.

So I picked up the next verse for the person. "Remember love, remember hate, and remember everything, they said just to break you again…"

The voice chuckled. "An interesting voice, child. Allow me to take it from you."

That was followed by a vicious snarl. Black things dove at me, and a shrieked in surprise mainly as the black tendril-things dove at me again. Then I remembered something.

What was tall, white, and definitely had tendrils all over?

I half froze.

"Balls." I cursed.

Slender Freaking man.

"Why do you attack me? Are you mad about my fanfictions or something?" The tendrils paused in the air, with a twitch.

I didn't know if I pissed it off more, or if it was laughing at me.

The voice groaned. "You're one of them…. Ugh." Slender's raspy tone growled.

He remained hidden in the bushes, and the tendrils dove for me again.

I braced for impact immediately.

No impact came, so I ended up awkwardly falling on my butt.

My eyes leaked open, the scene of the present pouring into my eyes. Something tall and dark loomed over me.

To say it blocked out the sun would be an understatement.

It looked back to me, and hissed "Sleep," gazing at me with fiery orange and red eyes.

Maybe he swallowed the sun, I thought as darkness took over.


End file.
